oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Chicken
Amazing Chicken is the 34th episode of Oscar's Oasis. Summary It's one chase after another when a chicken eats toxic waste. Characters *Oscar *Popy *Harchi *Buck *Roco *Manolo *Chickens (1 chicken only) Plot Oscar is seen eating some corn and also eating a fly, causing Oscar to belch. He then hears a loud music coming from the home of the Trio. Harchi is dancing while Popy and Buck are hearing the music. Buck dances too. Popy is banging a pan with a spoon. Oscar decided to cover his ears but none of the plans worked. First, he covered his ears laying down. Secondly,he standed up, also covering his ears. Third, he covered his ears with a can and another dump. Fourth, he put the can on top of his head. Fifth, same as fourth, but laying down. Then he scram and had enough and belches again. He moves to another spot, a shadowy metal. He slept, but heard a droning sound, a truck horn. All the dumps that were near the metal flew away, causing the metal to land on Oscar. He belches again. He got himself out but landed on a chicken! Oscar scram, and ran away from the chicken because he didn't want to be pecked to death. Oscar hid in the back of a rock. He looked everywhere if the chicken was near. The chicken appeared and got Oscar. He was afraid of the chicken. The chicken got down like a stair. Harchi was dancing with Buck. While they were dancing, Popy was reading a menu. Then, she spotted a chicken. She squeals and Harchi and Buck heard. The Trio got into the cart. They are chasing the chicken with Oscar. The Trio crashed on a cactus. Oscar grabs on a cactus but the chicken pulled him. They flew to the radioactive column. Popy, Harchi and Buck saw the chicken on the other side and had to find a way in to catch the chicken. The chicken spotted radioactive corn and ate it. While doing so, Oscar hides on some radioactive cans four times. the chicken was green and big and Oscar was scared.he was about to belch but didn't want to. The chicken found the hiding place where Oscar was. The chicken found Oscar and scram. The Trio found a way in. There was a hole on the fence. They saw the chicken and scram. They ran while some radioactive cans were thrown. He threw his tongue to Harchi and climbed on him. They got out the hole on the fence. The chicken was inside still. Popy starts teasing the chicken and the others do too. Buck does noises while Harchi teases and also shakes his butt. Oscar blows raspberry to the chicken. The chicken jumps and leaves an egg and got where the others were. Harchi still teases and shakes his butt. Popy points at Harchi, telling him to run and also that the chicken was there. They fall on a cliff but still run and the wheels break. They run on a slide-like hill, picking up the cart and run to Roco's truck. When they are near, Roco thinks they are trying to steal objects from him, but the whimpers gave him a clue. Roco looked out the window and he saw the chicken and scram. He got back inside and the Trio and Oscar were there too. They scram and the chicken bumped the truck, causing everyone in the truck to fall in the truck. Roco drove in a dark cave. The chicken jumped and left an egg. Roco stopped the truck. Everyone was scared, but the chicken got back to normal. Popy, Harchi, and Buck laughed and chased the chicken. Roco barks at Oscar and runs off. He belches and sleeps but the egg hatches. Everyone will expect their next danger... Trivia * This is the first episode for a chicken to have a transformation. The chicken ate radioactive pieces of corn, causing the chicken to be green, big and also it's eyes being yellow. * Even though the chicken turned back to normal, it still has radioactive in it's stomach because the chicken hasn't digested it yet even though it laid two big eggs. Errors * When Popy, Buck and Harchi saw the green chicken, Popy dropped the snatcher and didn't have it, but when the chicken turned to normal, Popy had the snatcher with her. * When Harchi was escaping the chicken that was green, the wheels of the cart fell off, but when the chicken got normal the cart had the wheels. * When Oscar was hiding on the radioactive cans, the cans that were between were there, but when the chicken arrived, the cans between where Oscar was hiding were gone or moved back a little bit. It could be possible Oscar moved to another can. Category:Episodes